Angels Of Death
Clan AOD The Angels of Death clan is a group of mature, dedicated players who value teamwork and community. AOD was formed over 15 years ago and now has over 8,000 members who participate in Planetside 2. It is currently one of the biggest Terran Republic outfits on the NA Eastern Server, Emerald. The clan has recently expanded into the New Conglomerate. The clan usually has multiple public platoons running at a time. What you can expect from AOD *A mature group of team players who like to have fun. *Stable outfit leadership. *Fair play; zero tolerance for cheaters. *Friendly members. New to the game, need help? Just ask. *A dedicated VOIP server. *Informal daily events and organized weekly events. *Opportunity to be part of a team greater than any individual. *Opportunity to join one of the largest and oldest gaming clans out there. *A whole lot of fun. Code of Conduct Angels of Death prides itself on its Code of Conduct that all members must agree to. Some key points include: # Strive to conduct ourselves in an appropriate manner # Offer help to anyone who seeks it, if it is possible # Project a positive image of ourselves and the AOD clan to others # Put the needs of the clan first, above personal goals # Support members of AOD # Promote fellowship within the game community # Do not condemn or humiliate other clan members # Win and lose games honorably, show sportsmanship # Maintain AOD loyalty # No comments about politics, religion, skin color, or sexual preferences. These standards are what separates Angels of Death from other clans in Planetside 2. Squads & Operations AOD has something to offer for both casual and competitive gamers. We have daily informal activities, but our official Operations nights are Sunday/Monday TR at 8PM EST. Full members can apply for our Reapers Special Ops competitive squad. History AOD was formed sometime in late 1999 or early 2000 - the exact date isn't clear. It started with a game called SWAT 3 and expanded into multiple titles. Over the years AOD has seen many games come and go, some after only a short time and others have been around for years and are still thriving. AOD is unique not only in it's size and age, but also in it's diversity of games offered and the fun yet respectful community. The heart of AOD lies in constant recruitment and steadfast leadership - people who are committed to being a part of something much bigger than themselves. This is what has seen AOD through so much for so long. For a detailed run-down on AOD's history, visit the AOD Website. Recruiting: Outfit If you are interested in joining the in-game outfit, join one of our platoons. All of our platoons are clearly marked as "AOD Platoon # - ClanAOD.net." We do require that you follow the basics of our Code of Conduct. Unsportsmanlike behavior will get you removed from AOD platoons. Recruiting: Clan Joining the Angels of Death clan will grant you access to our Teamspeak channel and our forums. Requirements to join the clan are: # Must be respectful # Must have Teamspeak and be on it while in game # Must follow our Code of Conduct # Must have a forum account on our website # Have a microphone To get started, join one of our platoons and ask for an NCO or fill out an application on our website. Category:Outfit